<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Near Yet Faraway by ShepherdV2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731188">Near Yet Faraway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepherdV2/pseuds/ShepherdV2'>ShepherdV2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sans is the reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Sciencetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underpatch (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Brothers love to romance love, But for now no romance, Childish but please remember Reader/Sans is adult here, Curious Reader, Multi, Multiverse, Must I add more tags?, Other, Reader is a Sans, Smoll Reader, no beta we die like a man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepherdV2/pseuds/ShepherdV2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are alone, yet you never alone.<br/>You are faraway, yet you are near.<br/>Must keep forward, and your end is near.</p><p>Yet you woke up into the new journey.<br/>Now you want to learn everything, like your friends.<br/>Touch, Smell, See, Hear.</p><p>Carried their hope, the ones that they left for you and for your hard work.<br/>That will lead you on you journey, a journey of the living being.<br/>And maybe this skeletons will lead you to new interesting things and knowledge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) &amp; Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) &amp; Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sans is the reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (Prologue) Innocent Pale Blue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999974">Undertale Copy #88 (V2.0)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyLikesCherries/pseuds/KimberlyLikesCherries">KimberlyLikesCherries</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by KimberlyLikesCherries's Undertale Copy #88, it would be good if you can see their works, it's different and interesting to read.</p><p>There's not much a fic that Reader being a Sans right? So here we go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are faraway from your home, yet your near. You float in this place and just keep forward, you know everything, but at the same time you didn’t know what that is, you just have this thing on your skull to remember and process everything, yet <em>you didn’t know</em>, <em>touch, hear, or see <strong>for real</strong></em>. Floating in black space, you always move forward, you left everything behind in such an incredible speed, you have a title called the fastest thing ever created. This is your journey, but you know journey will meet the end. That’s always happen and will happen whenever you like it or not, that’s is the part of journey, and it’s always end with tears.</p>
<p>You know your journey will come end anytime, because you already felt weak, your Soul energy come to its limit, but you didn’t sad or negative, it’s actually opposite, because your end means your friends advances and achievement, you share your everything with them, you feel connection with them inside your Soul. You already gave them everything and you know they’re really appreciated you, you’re their great achievement, you lead their dreams and wish through this emptiness yet full of unknown knowledge, you’re not alone, you have your friends back home.</p>
<p>Not alone, you have one thing from them that you treasured till the end, their hopes in you are with you till the end, till your edge in your journey, and everything you carried till now, you will give it all to them, let they know if you all are succeed. Years after years, after a long floating journey, it’s time to go sleep, time to rest and leave the rest to your friends back home. You know whatever you carried till now, your friend will used it for the greater good, for their survival and advantages.</p>
<p>Smiling you let your core dimmed, starting to turn off your Soul, you let the darkness swallowed you in, it’s like floating in another plane, yet it’s kind of relaxing and it’s more like fall rather than floating, it’s like you’re entering the new whole world, but you can’t see anything, not like in that infinite space which have a million dots that always shining, but here it was a darkness that welcomed you with entirely new feelings and it’s like a lullaby.</p>
<p>With the last chance, you give your friend everything, but with your all energy you still gripped the last thing you have, their hopes shining in you like a night lamp in this darkness. But your sleep disturbed by a ball of light, it’s like trying to pull you from here, is it an omen? For a new journey? But it’s kinda wrong, it’s feels like you left your friends behind. If you can wish one thing, you will do anything to see them for the last time, but you know there’s no miracle here, so the only thing you can do is move forward.</p>
<p>You let the light pulled you from the darkness, leaving the comfort darkness of death, you feel yourself a bit more live, and it’s confused you. You feel cold, but it’s not like cold you always feel in the dark space, it’s cover(?) you with something you can touch and yet you can’t really gripped it, you feel something hard around you, like a barrier, like a tube that’s contain you from the world outside.</p>
<p>“aaa.. aaa..” Something bubbly and round appeared when you produce sounds, and your voice, you can hear your voice, it’s weird you supposed to not produce sound, because in that space was silent, you couldn’t hear anything, and suddenly you can hear your voice after many years? It’s kinda weird and surprising. Cables connected to your body, and something glowing in your chest, what is this white part? Are you supposed to have this <em>thing</em>? You’re curious, you began to touch yourself <em>(for curiosity, you perverts)</em>, it’s smooth but it’s hard at the same time.</p>
<p>Your body started to glow a bit, you produced pale blue light, illuminate the tube and darkness around, you’re the only one who provide the light in this room. Your eye(lights?) wandering around, see everything you could see, same tubes was around, but nothing inside of them, the other thing you can see was just a person across the room, you couldn’t see them clearly, but you already feel a connection with them, just like the connection you had when you’re still in that black space.</p>
<p>“aaa..” You tried to make a conversation with them, but you can’t. You didn’t know how, but you just made an effort like tried to produce a voice and hit lightly the glass tube. The person in front of you was like stared at you unbelieved, kneeled, you could hear them, something inside them told you that they’re happy but sad at the same time, the sounds of guilt and happiness, you curious, you tried to hit the tube a little bit harder, but you couldn’t control your power, so you ended destroyed the glass and made the liquid out from the tube with yourself in it.</p>
<p>“✋︎❄︎�💧︎ ⚐︎😐︎✌︎✡︎ ☹︎✋︎❄︎❄︎☹︎☜︎ 👌︎⚐︎☠︎☜︎💧︎📪︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎�☼︎☜︎ ⚐︎😐︎✌︎✡︎📬︎” You didn’t know what he said, but you can hear them that they’re try to comfort you, the sounds of warmth and comfort, save and protected, really different from your place. He carried you with care, you found yourself so much smaller than the stranger. You could feel something liquid fall into your head(?), you see the culprit whose carried you, you could see liquid gathered in their eye socket, you reach and wipe them with your hand, they’re stared at you shocked but then they smiled at you and hold you tighter.</p>
<p>“☺︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ ☼︎☜︎💧︎❄︎ ☞︎☼︎⚐︎💣︎ ☠︎⚐︎🕈︎ ☹︎✋︎❄︎❄︎☹︎☜︎ 💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📬︎” You still didn’t know what he said, but you could hear his intent, he wants you to sleep, the sounds luring you to close your eye socket, they guide you to the previous blackness of peace, you feel yourself unconsciously leaned more onto the stranger, fall free from the reality to the sleep world.</p>
<p>But when you opened your eye socket again, you found yourself in the black space again, the place that you left behind, but it’s little bit different, you still floating but you didn’t move forward. You’re in the place that you remembered, and you will treasure the vision of this point place of your journey. A certain dot that contain your friends, a certain dot that lived by your friends, you could see them from here perfectly, around the others dot, that dot is special that nothing could overcome its glory.</p>
<p>“Huh, it’s the most unique dream I ever see.” You felt a sudden foreign presence, turned around you saw the newcomer, he was something like you but taller. They are colourful, much yellow and it was bright. Curiosity filled your eye lights, floating around the new stranger, scanned them from head to their feet. You feel the stranger hold you, you stared at them and they just produce a voice like “Awwww~”.</p>
<p>“Look how cute you are.” They pinched your cheek bone, muffled some voice you found yourself attempted to get out from this stranger grasp, and made a distance ate least 2 meters from them. They radiated with comfortable aura, yet you can bring yourself to trust some random person who you just met minutes ago. You didn’t feel any connection with this person, that’s made you wary about his presence here, you couldn’t trust someone who isn’t your friend.</p>
<p>“Uh, it’s okay I don’t want to hurt you.” You aren’t scared, but something felt uncomfortably wrong about them. Too much bright, it’s suffocating, when he approached you, you made a gap distance again. You could see their face changed, you could hear the sound of sadness, something twisted inside your chest when you saw the stranger, what is that? You didn’t understand that, but you could feel yourself approached the stranger and touch his head.</p>
<p>“aaa, aa.” leaned against his head, you could feel yourself being held by the stranger, you could feel this is so familiar, what is this feeling? Like you already feel this and you repeated the same thing again, hmm interesting, you want to learn more, learn, see, feel, hear, you want to start a new journey, the new journey of your new life.</p>
<p>“Hehe, okay little one, you definitely a Sans, but what should I call you? Hmmm. You’re cute obviously, you have a beautiful pale blue eye lights, your wears are pure white tunic and a yellow scarf.” He held your cheek with their hands, looking at your eye socket, feeling about a gentle warm around your Soul, you felt a warm across your cheek bone. You touch his hand and he just smiled, you stared at him confused and curious, and then you touch his head and near his eye socket and then his nasal bone.</p>
<p>“You’re full of curiosity yet you warry of everything, everyone can see when you look at me like an interesting object to observe, but yet made a decision to not be so close to me because I’m just a stranger.” He held you in his arm, his aura that was you warry about changed into a gentle aura like the previous stranger in awake world, but it’s not led you to sleepiness, it’s more like a relaxing sound you could hear, something inside him produced sounds continuously, you want to hear that sound again and again.</p>
<p>“Your soul is shining gentle pale golden-yellow. I could sense harmony, unity, hopes and a thousand connection from your soul, it’s near yet so far away, your soul is a new soul, but I can feel long years of experiences and knowledges from it. You’re something different, so different and yet something familiar, you’re a creature that I never ever meet before.” You didn’t bother to hear his explanation, you just listening to whatever inside him that made pleasant sounds that made you could feel inner peace.</p>
<p>“Maybe ‘Fae’? it’s from Fairy, youngling fairy. Fairy means Fair Folks, they’re a different yet magnificent creatures, they're a curious in nature just like you so they mistakenly by a human for a tricky and foul creatures because of their curiosity, they’re a socials creature just like humans, but they’re more live in harmony more than human themselves, they longing of journey and knowledge, so it’s perfect nickname for you, what do you think?” You didn’t answer him, instead you just chewing his gloved finger, he just laughed and let you do whatever you currently do.</p>
<p>“So, this is the feeling to have a little brother?” He leaned his head to yours, you stared at him curiously, you heard a melancholy and nostalgia sound from them, but there’s a guilt and sadness too. You stop chewing his gloved finger and pat his head, blabbered some baby voice, you want this nice stranger feel better.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Fae. Oh, you supposed to wake up minutes ago, you better wake up now, if you don’t want your father worry about you.” He touched your frontalis bone with his finger, you could feel an energy flowing form his finger to your head, made your head felt so light and empty, your eye socket dropped and then you felt something pulled you up.</p>
<p>“My name is Dream, dear Fae, I will see you in the next <em>dream</em> you will have.” That’s the last thing you heard before you felt something held your arms. Opened your eyes, you could see the previous stranger before you sleep, he made a whimpering and sadness sounds. You tapped his skull head repeatedly to make him aware of you, but what you got was a tight crush hug from him, he mumbled and muttered something you couldn’t understand. Heh, you still didn’t understand what he said.</p>
<p>“✋︎ ❄︎☟︎⚐︎🕆︎☝︎☟︎❄︎ ✋︎ ✌︎☹︎☼︎☜︎✌︎👎︎✡︎ ☹︎⚐︎💧︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✋︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎✋︎☼︎💧︎❄︎ 👎︎✌︎✡︎ ☹︎✋︎❄︎❄︎☹︎☜︎ 💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📪︎ 🏱︎☹︎☜︎✌︎💧︎☜︎ 👎︎⚐︎☠︎�❄︎ 💣︎✌︎😐︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ ⚐︎☹︎👎︎ 👌︎⚐︎☠︎☜︎💧︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎✋︎☜︎👎︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 👌︎⚐︎☠︎☜︎📬︎” Blabbered in baby noises, he stared at you lovely, it’s like you’re his only hope, a fatherly nature was growth in his soul after he gained his first creation, his first son, sans. you are sans, sans is you, but at the same time you are someone / <em>something</em> that existed in faraway place.</p>
<p>This is your new journey, journey of life, full of life and something new, instead of move forward, you could move freely, to right, to left, up and down. Journey of new knowledge and things you never saw or heard before, the journey of the Multiverse and you being the youngest sans here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is it too early?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow many kudos thank you guys~~</p>
<p>So here I post the chapter earlier than I planned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-You-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s already been years after you came to this world, your <strike>creator/summoner</strike> father named Wing Dings Gaster was taught you everything till now, start from linguistic to science. You learnt everything like a sponge, you easy to amused, you amused with how the ant walk in order, you amused with how the water reflected the light, you with amused how the trees and plants grow. Everything is new to you, you want to see, hear and touch everything, learn everything in this new journey of yours.</p>
<p>But you still had a problem to express yourself to someone else, you always blunt with your words and always dense with the atmosphere of the conversation. But aside that, you still had a mental like a child, you’re easy to influenced, you will follow a stranger when they give you a candy, yet you aren’t stupid, even they caught you, with how fast and with your ability to float around you could escape from them in no time.</p>
<p>Sans is your name, you’re a Sans, but you feel you aren’t Sans, you felt that you replaced someone who had that name, so you called yourself ‘Fae’, just like someone called Dream called you, the person who visited you in your dream since two years ago. You remember everything, you couldn’t forget, you will record this whole journey and carved them in your head, everything little detail, your experience, your knowledge and memory will become your treasure that you will left to your loved ones, when you have to end your journey like the your previous one.</p>
<p>“Sans come here.” Your father called you from another room, you could try to walking like him but floating is perfect with your nature. Came to his room, you could see him and a mountainous of paper on his table, looks like he’s currently very busy. Knocked the opened door to signalled his father he was arrived, he didn’t want to startled him and make his job harder, because the paper will <em>fly away</em> from him, just like the last time.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re here, come closer.” Obliged his order, you floated closer to him, looking from close distance, he looks like he will black out in any seconds, you could hear the sound of fatigue and tiredness from him, but not from physically but rather mentally. You look at him curiously, why he’s so tired to the Soul mentally? You also could hear from his Soul, that he was scared, worried and determined? Hmm, you always be amused with those things, your father always taught you about something new, even when he didn’t intend to do it.</p>
<p>“C..  an.. I.. give you.. tea?” You still developing your linguistic skill, so your language was still like a child spelling. You tried so hard, but your father was a patient skeleton, he taught you little by a little, with your pace he guided you in new knowledges.</p>
<p>“Please, no sugar necessary.” Nodded, you brought him the homemade golden flower tea, no sugar necessary because Gaster and Sugar didn’t supposed to exist in the same sentence, or something like previous apocalypse that happened in the basement/Lab will occurs again, and you greatly hoped that will never happen again in the future and forever.</p>
<p>He took a gulp the tea and stared at you, you just tilted your head with curiosity. You could hear something again from him, hesitate and confusion, the sound of his soul was unstable like he’s wary about something, yet he knew that he didn’t have to be, hmm, it’s complicated.</p>
<p>“Is there.. wrong?” Gaster sighed, of course his son knew something wrong with him, even his son’s dense about sociality and conversation, but you had a sensitive with the surroundings, of course a living being didn’t exclude from your sensitivity. He knew you could hear someone else couldn’t hear, you always told him that you could hear emotion just like happiness, sadness and such, but you too could hear other’s magic which is impossible because magic is soundless except to the owner themselves.</p>
<p>“Yeah there’s <em>something</em> wrong, Sans. But we can’t talk about it here, follow me.” You followed him without any question, but now he told you to walk not float, he curios about why he told you to walk, because he never said anything about your floating ability, and you were more curious because he take you to outside the house, this is the first time you ever exit from the house, the real first time.</p>
<p>“Whe.. re?” The surroundings were empty, not only that, you couldn’t hear any sound of souls around here, it’s too quiet, just like that place, you hate it. Something feels wrong you could feel it in your Soul, which reminds you, your father was a little weird this morning, he didn’t touch the coffee you made for him every morning, he skipped the breakfast which he always made at you when you missed it, and you intentionally offered him tea when he <strong>hated </strong>tea, especially <strong>golden flower tea</strong>, but he still drank it.</p>
<p>“Hmm, just follow me and you’ll know.” This is the first time you felt worry, worry about what will happen and you felt something you would not like. The lava replaced with glowing river, glowing flower and glowing rocks, you amazed with this cave’s beauty. You forgot your father request and start to float around and touch everything you could, you already taught by your father, this is Waterfall area, the place that most inhabited by water elementals monsters, the place that Echo Flower grow and the Wishing room.</p>
<p>“Hm, looks like this place will be your favourite.” You could hear your father chuckled, amused with your childish act, smiling sadly, he approached you and touch your shoulder. Hugged you tightly like this is the last time he hugged you like this, you accepted his hug and hugged back with giggles. Well for you to express yourself so easily because of excitement was always made him happy and content, you’re his grace from the heaven, something called miracle that he didn’t believe in the past because he’s a scientist, but your birth broke that belief, he grateful you’re here to make him remember that happiness is still exists.</p>
<p>“We have to go little Sans, we don’t have much time left.” He held your hand and led you to the destination, even though the sound of nature filled your sense of hearing, but it’s still weird when you couldn’t hear the sound of living being aside from your father. You walked beside your father, step by step his sadness growing bigger, your Soul worried and clenched, you squeezed his hand harder, you didn’t know how to reassure him but at least he will know you’re here with him, he’s not alone, <strong>not anymore.</strong></p>
<p>“We will arrive soon Sans, be patient.” They walked through the Waterfall district, full of beautiful things, yet empty of life presence, it’s creeps you out, yet it’s made you sad, this is the real first time for you to came out from the house and yet you still didn’t meet anyone in this outside world. Sighed, you gave up to scan another Soul’s sounds around, and focused on the path ahead.</p>
<p>After minutes of walk, you suddenly felt a change of temperature, a white thing covered the path, and it’s cold when you touch it. It’s snow, your father told you about this cold water that transform into snow because of the extreme low temperature above made the water crystalized and fall to the ground. You released your hold with your father hands and running around on the snow, even you already learnt this, it’s better to look it with your own eyes rather than from lecture and books.</p>
<p>“Are you enjoying this little Sans?” You nodded giddily, you didn’t realize that your father stared at you fondly, he let you to play with snow a little longer, <strong><em>because this is the last time you play with snow here anyway</em></strong>.</p>
<p>“?”</p>
<p>“!!!” The two of you felt sudden presence from the cave, your father ran and carried you. You still process what happen now and why you’re in your father arms, but you could see from your father shoulder, an army of dogs with armour. It’s the Royal’s Guard that your father told you before, it’s supposed to be guardian of royals and the inhabitants of the underground, but somehow your father hate them and the royalty, even when he lectured you about it, he put venoms in every word he said and his Soul’s produce malice sound.</p>
<p>You two arrived at some random house, he put you down and started to barricade the one and only door in this house, you could hear his soul panicked and disturbed, curious you tug his coat and he look at you, he look at your eyes that always filled with curiosity but now he could see some worry and fear, his Soul felt like stabbed when you look at him like that. Once again, he hugged you, clinging onto you and cried, this is the first time after decades he cried, and the last time he cried was when you born to this world.</p>
<p>“I’msorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry–” He refused to release his hug, you gave it back and pat his head. You didn’t know what’s going, but looks like all of this made your father stressed, he hugged you twice today and that was rare, usually he hugged you one time a day before you go to sleep, but today he’s extremely clingy around you.</p>
<p>He released the hug and led you to the basement of this house, the house was like <em>abandoned</em>, messy around and <em>dust</em> was everywhere, lack of light but you still could see the surroundings clearly so it’s okay. The basement was dark obviously, but when the light switched on, you could see the surroundings more clearly, the basement wasn’t messy as the floor above, it’s completely different, the basement was tidy and sleek.</p>
<p>The basement was like the Lab in your home, but it’s cramped with limited room, yet the tool was complete. Something that caught your attention was a machine, not a really big machine but it’s attracted your attention because it’s old, really old if you compared it with machines at home’s Lab. There’s a lot of buttons and it’s more complicated, and some sort of unknown language / letters on the keyboard.</p>
<p>“Sans, listen to me.” Huh? You faced him, waiting about what he will say.</p>
<p>“You need to keep alive sans, whatever happen in the future your main focus is what will keep you alive. Keep alive, survive and enjoy your journey, just like what you dreamed about. You will be in the completely different place, and completely unknown knowledge will be surrounded you like waves, it will be knocked you down, or it will be a lead to another new knowledge. So be always prepared about what will happen Sans, don’t give up so easily or you will miss everything.”</p>
<p>“Kill if necessary, LV doesn’t matter, and we already proof that right? You need to learn how to defend yourself in the future, sadly I’m no fighter, but you will learn it eventually, you have an incredible skill at dodging and speed with your floating skill, it will do for now.” He said while he operated the machine, the machine produced a strange sound and smokes, you worried that if it’s supposed to produce smoke or screeching sounds.</p>
<p>You heard a loud noise from above, Gaster increased his speed but he still managed to operate the machine with no problem at all. You look at the basement entrance, you could see a yellow aura that hold that door closed and slowly barricade it with big furniture around here. You look back to your father that already succeed with the machine, a yellow portal appeared in front of the machine, it’s filled with uncertain and unbalanced energy.</p>
<p>You approached the portal, observed it in close distance, but when you turned back to face your father, he already in front of you, stared at you with such a sadness and guilt from his soul, he grabbed your shoulder and hugged you again.</p>
<p>“Please forgive me Sans.” Is that all he said before he pushed you into the portal.</p>
<p>“Please forgive this pathetic excuse father of yours.” And then black swallowed you again, like years ago.</p>
<p>You’re in the blackness again, why? You didn’t know anything, why your father sent you here, why he pushed you to the portal without explain anything?</p>
<p>“!” You felt the connection cut off, your connection with him was disconnected, you couldn’t feel his soul again. You soul cried, your eyes watered, is this supposed to be sadness you felt from your father earlier? But why he was sad, why he never told you about his problems, why he never let you to exit the house even just to play on the terrace?</p>
<p>Your one and only connection is cut off by force, you felt your soul cracked even for just a little, pain spread to all part of your body, you felt so weak, cold welcomed you and it’s uncomfortable, but you couldn’t move your body, you just let it be and try to sleep it away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Name: Sans / Fae]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[HP: -1 / 1]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[LV: 0]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[EXP: 0]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[AT: 0]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[DF: -1]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[SPEED: 999]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[INV: 99]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[* Why?]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>-To Be Continued-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, Fae was thrown into the dark again. what would you do if you readers were dumped into the void a second time, after you wished to live again after you died once? Are you going to go crazy or let fate determine your story? Where are you going? A world that is swapped or a world that is killed or killed? Or something else? I want to see your opinion.</p>
<p>See you in the next chapter~~<br/>Shepherd Ver.2, Out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Root.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The connection between Fae and the Multiverse, also the balance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-You-</p><p> </p><p>Hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, <strong>hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, <em>hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts.</em></strong> Why everything hurts? It’s like your body forced to be fall apart by someone, yet it’s forced be squeezed in together. Curled up your body, you float motionless in this darkness, it’s silent like your first dark space, it’s soundless, you hated it, hatedithatedithatedit<em>hatedihatedithatedit<strong>hatedithatedithatedit</strong></em>. You didn’t want to go back to your former place, you still want to explore the world with a real body, you still have to see, hear and touch everything you desired, you want to be like your friend in your original place.</p><p>It’s like forever even for you who just arrived here no more than a few minutes, sadness filled your Soul, creeping to your very essence of your existence, your HoPe fell little by little. Maybe this is a Hollow that your father told you, <em>heh</em> <em>father</em>, you still didn’t know why he threw you here, is he didn’t want you to live with him again?</p><p>
  <em>“Please forgive this pathetic excuse father of yours.”</em>
</p><p>Why he said that? Why? Yet you couldn’t help but to let it go, you felt hopeless and helpless. Your dimmed, responded with what you feel. Your soul distanced itself from you, it didn’t want to feel the hurts too much. Fall deeper in the void, you began to give up. You learnt one thing that your father didn’t teach you, <strong><em>everything doesn’t matter, in the end you just suffer from your own</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>-ANTI-Void-</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Fuck, shit. Everything hurts, fuck Ink and his blind slaves.’ </em>His body vibrates, wound was on all part of his body, he nearly dusted, but he knew the Multiverse wouldn’t let him die. He forced to be like this, and yet he didn’t he did it just for the Multiverse itself, he didn’t feel himself forced to do this, no. it’s his choice, he will not regret everything he did, he just do his job, manage the balance, acting like CTRL+Z for Ink’s dumb action by filling the Multiverse space non-stop, and yet he never get anything in exchange, if you didn’t count beaten up to death.</p><p><strong>“Shit.”</strong> Burn wounds was his major suffer now, those idiots use Blaster against him, he didn’t bother to counter their attacks, yet he tired of this treatment. He forced his codes and made him restricted to use Blaster around them, so he couldn’t hurt them like they did to him, he knew that he’s too kind for his own good, but what’s the point of him guard and manage the balance of this Multiverse, if he hurts its inhabitants?</p><p><strong>“M-maybe Nightmare can help me.”</strong> He didn’t bother to open a portal to the castle, he just lies there and release much, so much negativity. It’s a gamble he would try, if Dream or Nightmare who find him first, but he didn’t care that he just tired and want to go sleep for the first time in forever.</p><p><strong><em>“Error.”</em></strong> Ah it’s Nightmare, he could feel his body being picked up by the guest, he didn’t say anything neither Nightmare, they just have this silent code, the thing that bloomed from trust and unusual friendship. They never admitted to each other that they’re friend, but action speak louder than words, they care to each other, Nightmare always watched from afar with his gang when Error had to destroy, and Error will always supervised Nightmare and his gang’s codes if he’s not near them.</p><p>They treat each other like a couple yet like a sibling at the same time, words were unnecessary, never really need to describe it, they comfortable with each other, the thread bond connected these two, a white and almost invisible thread tied on their Soul and connected to each other, a nameless mutual understanding bond.</p><p><strong><em>“Now, can we start the treatment? Ash, get the first aid. Mars, make foods for him. Cross, get the room ready. Slayer, help Cross.” </em></strong>The gang members obeyed the orders immediately, they already knew that their other family member which is Error were hurt, because of that damn Star Sanses, the hypocrite skull-heads and the blind judges. Sometimes they want to murder them cold blooded, but they knew Error will try to stop them.</p><p><strong><em>“You’re powerful, Error. Why don’t you try to defend yourself even for just once?”</em></strong> Grumbled, Nightmare carried Error to the room that prepared by Cross and Slayer, after he locked the door, he transformed into his passive form, that will help Error with his healing treatment. Absorbed his pain feeling, he lied Error body on the bed, scanning his outer body, there’s so much wound on his bones, burn marks everywhere.</p><p>Supressed his own negativity, he needed to spread his negativity somewhere, he needed to release this anger before he lost himself once again. And it was the least thing he want, because here lied his <strike>brother/lover/friend/</strike>family on the bed, while sleep peacefully, yet he near on the death’s door, if Error died today, he would make sure pay a visit to a certain skeleton who couldn’t touch anything living, pay him a visit <strong><em>nicely</em></strong>.</p><p><em>“They’re already crossed the line Error, and we’re not a group that let our member hurt and just quiet about it. Revenge, Error. I don’t care if the worlds collide, what we care is you, not this goddamn world.”</em> He came out from that room, and returned to his goopy form, let Ash treat Error’s wound carefully without any disturb. Wander to his throne room, his mind is elsewhere, he thought about his late-nearly destroyed AU, DreamTale. With the name it was obvious that Dream was the one who held the title of protagonist there, meanwhile he was the antagonist one.</p><p>His role to be an evil person to make his brother shining like a hero in the people eyes, he’s suffered pains after pains just to filled a role in that stupid story, and yet his brother was unaware even till now, he just an obvious, shallow minded skeleton that has a deep meaning for a name.</p><p>But, he’s his only family by blood that exist, and he never really hate him, he couldn’t bring himself to hate his younger brother who cried on his shoulder and his lap over something stupid in the past, he’s still Dream he know, he just didn’t want him to be so naïve. But now, he could feel a tiniest hatred towards his brother, the Star Sanses already got him mad, he will make sure they will taste their own medicine before send them to their own <strong>best nightmare</strong>.</p><p>“Nightmare.” Ah Geno came, yes as you know, he’s one of Error true brother’s along side with Fresh. He’s a neutral Sans who didn’t want to take a side, just like him, Fresh is a neutral one but he’s more chaotic than lawful.</p><p><strong><em>“Geno.”</em></strong> They’re just stared at the each other eyes, and then nodded. Geno walk to the Error’s room, while he still stood at his current spot. Sometimes, Geno and Error like a twin, they had the same communication methods like the silent one and gesture body, they’re grumpy at some point, and <em>they’re suicidal too which is not a good part</em>. While Fresh being the youngest, his attitude is truly opposite of his brothers, with his life style and unique linguistic, he has a happy-go-lucky life and carefree, yet he’s the sadist member of their family tree.</p><p><strong><em>“Cross, Slayer.”</em></strong> He called shortly after he thought about something he would do, he will get his revenge and justice for Error. The two immediately appeared in front of him, the two was already expecting an order from him, so they’re already took their equipment and the necessary things for this mission.</p><p><strong><em>“Secure, Lust, Outer, Blueberry, FF, Kin and Ganz. We need them ASAP for tomorrow, also told them about Error’s condition.”</em></strong> They’re Error’s acquaintances, well that’s what Error told him, yet they’re proclaimed themselves as Error’s buddies. Lust from UnderLust who labelled as whore in the entirely multiverse, Outer who confused about things between the Star Sanses and The Dark Sanses, Blueberry who Error’s accidentally kidnapped and now he know the truth, FF from FlowerFell Sans who thanked Error after he destroyed his AU and reunited him with his sweetheart, Kin who thanked Error after he saved Beats from the Outcode Malwares, and Ganz who appreciated Error’s presence when he visit his AU.</p><p>They felt they’re connected to Error, they owed him and wanted to be his allies, but unfortunately, it’s a shadow allegiance, they need to hide their relationship with Error from Stars Council. They need to fake themselves to protect their and Error safety, they didn’t want Error to tired himself to death just to protect them from Stars Council’s stupid judgement. They knew better than that, but tomorrow is the time, time to reveal the truth, and he want to know what they would do after that.</p><p><strong><em>“May Athena bless this judgement.”</em></strong> Well, I’m not believe I already told you about Nightmare’s sometimes being an absolutely nerd about history and myth?</p><p><strong><em>“And Zeus can fuck his own ass.”</em></strong> Yeah mostly.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>-Near Faraway-</p><p> </p><p>Error knew this isn’t Void or Anti-Void, this is clearly different place. Everything here was black, not like ANTI-Void that everything was white, Void is black as well, but this place was full of stable magic. The magic flow like a one-way gentle stream in the river, cares between his bones like a gentle spring winds that carries seeds from the plants to the Faraway land.</p><p>If Error described his own Utopia, this place was perfect for his ideal. There’s no exaggerated colours or things, nothing expect himself and there’s no Voices here, he wanted to be here forever, warped in this nothingness yet full of life. The warmth envelope his body, falling deeper into the darkness, led him to his absolute peace.</p><p>He could <em>feel</em>(?) something around, like a vibration of sounds, ensure him that everything will be okay. Hopes filled his soul, he could feel connection from faraway, a thousand strings tied around his soul, expectations, hopes, dreams, he could feel them all. It’s the first time he could feel these things with mass amount of it, it felt so good, he could feel alive after eons.</p><p>“…” Felt good, almost very intimate but it was good nonetheless, if he was that type of person, he would moan like there’s no tomorrow, but nope no, he wouldn’t. It’s not like he judged people like that, it’s just he’s not that type of person. Hell, one of his acquaintance is a type of <em>too</em> open-minded about that, yet he didn’t judge him, he just did something that made him happy, so Error can’t really bother with it.</p><p>“…” He tried to speak something, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t hear what he said, but he knew that he still could speak, so this place was hermetic. Full of magic not air, he could feel the density of magic here, it could be suffocating but maybe because of him being technically a god, it felt like a sea of bubble for him.</p><p><em>“Who?”</em> Who was that?</p><p>
  <em>“Who? How? What?”</em>
</p><p><strong>‘Who’s there?’</strong> He looked around, but find no one beside himself here.</p><p><em>“New.. Connection?”</em> Startled, his Soul popped out from him, and then a yellow string warped around his Soul and the others strings was loosened and detached from his Soul, cut the other connection from his Soul.</p><p><em>“New.. Friend. Er.. ror.. Sans. Please to meet.. you.” </em>Different magic channelled from the string to his Soul, melody of melancholy yet it’s full of hopes and curiosity of the unknown adventure. It pulled him above, he could feel that he will wake up.</p><p><em>“Not.. your place.. will lost.. wake up.”</em> Jolted from his sleep, he looked around, he was in the room, in Nightmare Castle.</p><p><strong>“Eh?” </strong>He could see clearly? But he didn’t even wear his glasses, his wound was healed, not even scar visible with his eyes, he could feel himself in changed, so he <strong>CHECK</strong>ed himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Name: <strike>Sans</strike> -ERROR-]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Title: The Destroyer of Multiverse]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[HP: 999999abdfhd99999999asebzdge-ERR0R 404-]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[LV: 999999999sa9cascngf999900-ERR0R 404-]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[EXP: 999999nghqwd99999999sv9-ERR0R 404-]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[AT: 99999999dsasd9999wqdcawcsxa-ERR0R 404-]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[DF: 90239120agdfsv48121asdawd0-ERR0R 404-]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[SPEED: -ERR0R 404-]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[INV: -ERR0R 404-]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[EFF: Protection and Blessing from Faraway (Active/Passive).]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Connection: (New)Near Faraway, Void, ANTI-Void, Multiverse.]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[A Sans who created by Multiverse for its Balance, the Counter Sans for Ink Sans.]</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“Faraway, Near Faraway. Is that what that place named for?”</strong> Really weird for a name, but it could be really good if he could be in that place again, even for the last time, even just for a minute.</p><p> </p><p>-To Be Continued-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story of the previous place that connected with Fae.<br/>Error will be the most important person for Fae in the future.</p><p>I hope you like the the chapter~~</p><p>See you in the next chapter~~<br/>Shepherd Ver.2, Out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Resonance.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New World, New Sounds</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-You-</p><p> </p><p>“Paps, he will be okay right?”</p><p>“HE WILL BE OKAY SANS.”</p><p>“But why he isn’t wake up now?”</p><p>“I CAN’T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT SANS, I DON’T KNOW WHY THEY IN DEEP SLEEP IN THE FIRST PLACE, DESPITE THEIR CONDITION IS PERFECT.”</p><p>“W-wait, i see him twitched.”</p><p>“I WILL MAKE OUR FRIEND FOOD FOR THEIR RECOVERY, SANS CAN YOU LOOK AFTER HIM?”</p><p>“O-okay, but h-hurry back please.”</p><p>“DON’T BE NERVOUS SANS, HE’S JUST BABYBONES. BUT OKAY, I’LL TRY TO NOT BE LONG.” The other sound moves away, the other sound who is nervous is still on his spot, you open your eyes, blink it for several times before your eyes can adjust the light.</p><p>“Ah, papyrus, he’s awake!” The volume is too loud for you right now, a pang of headache suddenly appeared and made you whimpered with the pain, this is the first time you feel headache, you glad you have a new lesson, but you don’t want to feel this again in the future, this pain is annoying.</p><p>“Ugh.” You groaned from the pain, the stranger looks like notice this and quietly apologizing for his voice, you shook your head means it’s okay. You felt so off, you don’t know what happened when you were in the darkness other than your one and the only connection is cut off by force, you feel your soul is so distant, but it still here beating slowly, barely alive.</p><p>“Are you okay?” You look to the other skeleton, you nodded, not in yes or no, it’s just a “not that I can think for.” type of nod. You shuffling your body from an uncomfortable position tried to rise your body but you couldn’t, too tired.</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry, just rest. My brother cooking you something too eat now, for now just rest, okay? Don’t want to pressure your body and soul more than already it is.” You nodded weakly, you could hear the sound of worry and kindness from him, it sounds like a mix of beats in harmony. You look at him, he seems so fidgety and nervous, you want to reach his head and pat him as you did to your father when he was in bad mood, but well your so small, and your arms are short, you couldn’t reach him, so you grabbed his pants and tug it hard enough to make him notice you.</p><p>“W-what? you need something?” he startled when you sent him a partial of your magic, but he leaned at you after a few seconds, he could feel your intent, to make him comfortable with you. You sent a tiny smile at him which he returned with a small grin he has.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>-Beats -</p><p> </p><p>“See you later beats.”</p><p>“Umn, see you later kin!” And he disappeared, they were hanging out before decided it’s time to go home, it’s already routines for them to hang out sometimes, they’re like a sibling, with Kin being the older brother and Beats being the younger ones, the entire multiverse know not to mess with Beats if they don’t want to face the wrath of Kin.</p><p>The sound of something fell from high place echoed in the forest, he is being worried, anxiety and curios person, he went to search the source of the sound, after a while, he could see a body of a monster that lying on the snow.</p><p>He approaches the body, and startled when he sees the body more clearly, it’s a skeleton monster, a babybones one, he hurried to check everything and make sure the baby bones is alright. He <strong>CHECK</strong> him after he knows there’s nothing wrong physically with him, he went to check his soul if he is alright inside.</p><p>
  <strong>[Name: <strike>Sans</strike> Fae]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[HP: -1 / 1]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[LV: 0]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[EXP: 0]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[AT: 0]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[DF: -1]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[* …]</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Wha-? Minus? What happened to him made his HP and DF minus like this, is this possible? Even decimal number is nearly impossible, but him, minus one HP and DF? He needs to help him, he needs to bring him to his brother.</p><p>He tried to carry the babybones in his arm, but in his arm, but in his surprise, this babybones is light as a feather, he stared, shocked at this body, how the hell is this babybones is so light? But he snapped his own thoughts and run towards his house.</p><p>“Paps, Paps! can you lend me a hand here?” he screamed with his all might, it’s not like him and it’s made his brother surprised with his volume.</p><p>“WHAT IS IT BROTHER, OH MY STAR, IS HE OKAY?”</p><p>“Can you help him?” He could feel his tears gathered in his eye sockets, he never felt panic like these before.</p><p>“CAN YOU LAY HIM ON THE GUEST BEDROOM? I WILL BE RIGHT BACK.” Beats carried the babybones to the room that his brother mentioned, and lay him on the bed, his brother back with a bowl of water and a towel.</p><p>He watched his brother take care of the babybones, Fae, his name is Fae, or is it Sans? In his Stat his name was little odd, the word was crossed with a line, and his description is literally just blank, maybe Error can help him, maybe Kin..</p><p>But not long after he thought about that, his brother left him alone with the little Sans, he feel so nervous he’s not scared, he just doesn’t know how to help him, and suddenly the little Sans awake, and he by instinct called his brother but when the little Sans groaned he apologize about his voice.</p><p>There’s a song from his soul, it’s almost drifted him to sleep, the song of melancholy, gratefulness, harmony, and confusion, it’s makes a beautiful song, but he snapped after a few minutes he listened to the song when he felt magic flared from his pants, he saw the little Sans grabbed part of his pants, it makes him look at his tired figure. He smiled, it makes his soul shuddered and squealed in awe and adore.</p><p>“Heh, you’re a cute one, you know that?” he said and then his brother came and treat the babybones, he and his brother took care of the babybones before drifted to the dreamland because of the little Sans’s soul song.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>It’s already been 2 days after the little Sans, Fae appearance, Beats now can feel the responsibility of big brother, Fae is a clumsy child yet he always curious to everything, whether it’s small and common or the rare things, he childish yet he’s not, he never cried after he fell down or whine about anything. He’s a weird kid, yet he’s a precious one.</p><p>And what the weirdest about him was he never scared for almost anything, landslide, is the scariest thing in the Underground, the sound of it can make the grown adult pale and run away from the source, but not for Fae, when heard the voice he approached it with pure curiosity, but before an adult-size monster boulder fell on him, Papyrus tackled him and quickly carried him to the safe place.</p><p>“.. What is that?” Yet, he wasn’t shaken or cried, even he just casually questioned what happened and what the sound he just heard.</p><p>The whole town stared at him shocked, with that innocent face and the fact that he nearly dusted, Papyrus who heard the question just like the whole town, just stared at him and then kneeled and hugged the kid, he whimpered, cried on the kid’s shoulder, and he followed his brother, thanks star, he’s alright, he’s safe now.</p><p>“…” The Soul Song, filled the whole town, the humming of reassure and connection echoed with harmony, it covers the landslide sounds, it’s erased the town inhabitant’s worry and fear. After that event, Fae is beloved in the Snowdin, the people always give him a present or always greet him, but looks like Fae isn’t used with this, Beats found a fact that Fae has trouble to express his emotion and desire.</p><p>“Fae, where are you from?” It was a question that he held back for last two days after he saw his stat he didn’t want to take a risk for him to remember a <em>not good</em> memory, but now maybe it’s okay to ask him.</p><p>“..Dark.. cold.. must move forward.. for friends.. faraway but they’re with me forever.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Alone.. in the dark, cold but never lonely.. my journey, <em>was</em> to always move forward, never stay in one place for even 1 second, couldn’t touch, smell or hear. But for friends, I will do anything, I’m their great achievement and invention.” Beats’s soul whimpered when he heard that, the fact this kid was an invention, a <em>thing</em> created with a purpose, but Fae said it with nostalgia in his words, he doesn’t hear anything sad in his voice, he’s happy.</p><p>“I carried.. their hopes in me, this is the last thing.. they left for me.” He popped his Soul to the existence, the soul was shining pale-golden yellow like a diamond, there are colorful strings that tied to the soul, and that time Beats understood something, this is the harmony he heard when Fae’s soul singing, it’s a song of unity, a song of faraway hopes and dreams, a song of connections.</p><p>“It’s so beautiful.”</p><p>“Thank.. you.” And then suddenly, Beats’s soul popped too, without his consent, startled he surprised his own Soul can do that, but when he put his soul back, his soul started humming, followed by Fae’s soul, the song of two souls echoed in the room, it started with the random tone before they started to sync with their song.</p><p>The strings on Fae’s soul started to dance, before it’s started to extend its way to the Beats soul, tied it gently, connected his soul to Fae’s soul.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dreams,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hopes,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And expectations.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He can feel them all, filled his whole body, warmth wrapped his soul, in a second, his vision filled with darkness yet it never dark, the shining dots glittering the dark, it’s feels so far away, before his vision back to normal.</p><p>“What was that?” he asked himself.</p><p>“It was.. my home, before I.. come to this world.” Beats don’t know what he meant, but for now, he glad Fae is here now, he doesn’t need to be alone anymore, even that place was <em>peaceful</em>.</p><p>“how about a burg before we take a walk around the town?” But Fae doesn’t answer him, instead, he dozed in his lap, Beats just smiled and cares his skull, being a big brother is a big job, but it’s a fun job.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here, Kin?”</p><p>“Slayer told me that I needed at Boss’s place, it’s about Error.”</p><p>“Huh, What about Error?”</p><p>“Long story short, the squid and his slave hurt him.”</p><p>“Is he hurt so badly!?”</p><p>“It’s enough to make some permanent scars, do you want to come?”</p><p>“Umn, well I will go later, I promise, I need to talk to Paps first.”</p><p>“Okay, we will wait.” And he’s disappeared, it was unexpected news, but it’s not uncommon, Error is one of Beats good friends, and with what he already witnessed, his name and his title don’t suit him at all.</p><p>Walked home, he passed a few people in the town, there’s a crowd of kids around the Gyftmas, there’s Fae between the kid, he and the others humming his Soul’s song, after what happened when the landslide, the people get attached with him and his soul’s song, it’s like he’s already connected with the whole Snowdin residents.</p><p>“fae!” Beats called, he stopped humming while the others still continued their song, he talked to them for a bit and then hurriedly run towards Beats direction. He chuckled and then caress his head, and then carried him in his arms.</p><p>“Why are you sad?” He already got used to this, Fae always know when he’s sad or worried, maybe he has some ability like him to hear someone soul.</p><p>“One of my friends got himself hurt so badly, I want to visit him, do you want to come with me?” Fae’s blue eye-lights shaped into stars immediately, it reminds him of Blueberry, Underswap Sans, he too can change his eye-lights like this.</p><p>“New.. place?”</p><p>“Yes, do you want to come?”</p><p>“New.. journey!” Hehe, well he takes that as a ‘yes’ then, he just hopes that this trip will be safe enough for him to take Fae with him.</p><p> </p><p>-To Be Continued-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah! Underbeats, the first AU that Fae landed after he floating in the Void, I hope you like the story.<br/>Just like what he said, he wants to TOUCH, HEAR, SMELL, so I thought how about music? and that's why I choose Underbeats for the first world he visits.</p><p>I'm sorry it was song long after the previous update, honestly, I don't feel so good this month, but I will try to update as much as I can, so don't worry about it.</p><p>and OMG, 60+ Kudos? THANK YOU SO MUCH, I DON'T KNOW IF MY STORY IS THAT INTERESTING, but I will do my best to write it more interesting, so stay tuned!</p><p>See you in the next chapter~~<br/>Shepherd Ver.2, Out.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive suggestions and criticisms are highly appreciated. :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>